legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
Hello! I'm Emitewiki2. I have a 2 at the end of my name because my first account (Emitewiki) was lost. Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) I also look forward to editing with you, as well as every other use, on the wiki! JerryWiffle ' 18:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Links I'll show you how to do links like that, so red links and very specific links will not show up everywhere. Here's how you do it: #Put these two "down. #Then put the original page/link #Next, put the | without spacing (note that this is not a capitalized "i". It can be typed by pressing the Shift button and the slash [the one going diagonal and right, not the usual slash). #Finally, put the phrase that you want to take the place of the link. This will merely take it's appearance, but if someone presses the link, then it will take them to the original page. By the way, I can't physically show you because this is the visual format, which means I can't do source mode (if you know what that is. it's the editing type with the in actual Wikia format instead of the format the wiki currently has) Like I could make the link "Lightsaber," and write "The sky is green, the ocean is black, and my hair is rainbow" with the link still redirecting to "lightsaber." Anyways, if I confused you, I could try in source mode. And if you need help on anything else, just ask me, but be warned I don't know everything. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm online right now, maybe not on this wiki, but yeah.. still online lol 'JerryWiffle ' 22:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Luke Skywalker Oh. my. god. I am soooo sorry, I didn't know it was yours. If you want, you can undo my edits. I only changed it because it seemed... cluttered and unorganized.. and I'm kind of an organized person when it comes to most things... once again, sorry... 'JerryWiffle ' 00:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Weird Yeah... It ''is weird how we keep on editing about the same stuff on the same page (Luke Skywalker, Death Star, etc.). 'JerryWiffle ' 00:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes You can find the userboxes I used on my userpage under this category. , 19:44, September 02, 2011 (UTC) Avatar I'm assuming that you noticed my new avatar, as it's the Republic's emblem. 'JerryWiffle ' 22:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Emitewiki2! I'm already looking forward to the new pics! Keep up your good work on this wiki! , 12:20, September 09, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ummmm...... Only administrators of this wiki can delete pages and I'm no administrator. I put the Delete-Template on top of the pages so that the admin who was last active on this wiki - Jedimca0 - can delete them. The Minikit List page lists all the mini-models which you can build when you create all minikits of a certain level in the LEGO Star Wars video games. , 13:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Can we move it? Yes we can! You can move a page by clicking on the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Then select "Move" and you are able to move the page. , 15:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Boring.... jedimca0 doesn't seem to be an active user on Wikia anymore but I guess there's still a good chance that he will answer your request and make you an admin. I also don't have any other ways of contacting him instead of by contacting him via his talk page. A new background would be nice in fact, maybe something that resembles the background of the The Force Unleashed Wiki only that we use LEGO minifgures instead of Starkiller and Darth Vader. , 15:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:How? Follow this link to get to Jedimca0's user page. This link will lead you to his user talk. , 20:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) re: Yeah, I've had a lot of school homework lately, and I've been busy editing on other wikis (no offense or anything), and I haven't got around to editing on here lately. And my profile pic is the band Of Mice & Men, they're one of my favorite bands. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Please and thank you No problem, I filled out the gap! 06:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Legal? I'm not exactly sure about that but I guess it is legal as the guys over at Wookieepedia also upload screenshots which they have taken on heir own (see here for example). 05:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:How to? Just click the "Add a new page" button and enter a "Template:" before the name of the page you want to add. For example: If you want to create a template for all users whose favourite movie is Star Wars: Episode I, type "Template: Episode I" as the page name. You can use the existing templates as a basis for new templates - copy and paste them and change the relevant bits - like text our colour. 07:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:How to? There is a template for userboxes. Follow this link to get to it. Its the basic template that was used for creating all the specific userboxes. You may insert an image and a text and decide the color of your specific userbox by using this template. When I did some templates I used existing templates as a basis for it. E.g. I created a template for minifigures (to be found here). To do this I used the Template:Set_infobox as a basis. I copied the text of the template and changed the text to fit with the template I wanted to create. 16:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Another template try The problem with this one is that you only copied the information from the "Usage" section. You need to press the "Edit" button and copy the whole information. You will find the definiton of the template first and at the end of the page you will find the "Usage" section. Doing the code definition of a template is quite difficult, so when I did my templates I only copied the whole bunch of coding information and only changed the words. By the way, if you generate a new template its colour can't be varied afterwards. So if you use this template it will always be the same color. I therefore suggest to create templates for different character types instead of creating a template for an overall character. A template for all Sith characters could be colored in red, a Jedi character template could be colored in blue, etc. 09:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks I've changed the color of your Sith template into black. I did this by changing a number code in the template. A list of all color codes can be found here. 07:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Flickr No, I don't have a Flickr account. In 2007, when I started my work on this wiki, hardly any page on this website had a picture in it. So I needed pictures for the existing pages as well as for the pages I wanted to crate on my own. I found the Flickr account of KatanaZ and transferred some of his pictures to the LEGO Star Wars Wiki. I hope that was legal! :-) (Maybe I'm going to add the source afterwards!) User:Yoda´s Lightsaber/sig 06:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stud Good work! You really did some great improvements to the Darth Maul article! And the "Stud"-template now looks better, too! 17:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) New template Yes, it's cool, I like it! 14:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:BOARD OF BRICKS ''Board of Bricks Memo'' ---- it is a community project, those wikia who join can either the it is a community project, those who join can either the WIKI project, or join the MASTERS project chat hi, am new here can i meet you on chat? THELEGOSTARWARSWIKI RE: Template Troubles Unfortunately, I can't help you with that issue. I only know how to do some changes on existing templates but I don't now how to create a template on my own. 07:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hello there, I have given Yoda´s Lightsaber‎ and you admin rights on the wiki. I'll try to be around as much as I can, so if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! / Background Hey, Emitewiki2! I really like the design of your background! I found better quality images of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader and put them into a background image. I also suggest we take a lighter background color. So this is my suggestion for the background. 08:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Background again I managed to colour the picture in grey and to complete Darth Vader's lightsaber! 08:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) so has your wiki joined the board of bricks? RE:Badges. Yes, I added the badges to the wiki. Thanks for putting the background up, I tried doing it via the Wikia Theme designer but it didn't work that way. 07:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Board of Bricks Memo ---- are you joining the board of bricks? thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] RE: Created a new template I find this template very useful. But can you clean up the part directly under the left ear and the left edge of the Yoda's head image? I can try to color the rest of the template tomorrow. Maybe in light green? 19:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Good job Thank you! I wasn't able to rewrite your Messagebox template, so I used the Expand template from Wookieepedia to rewrite your template. I hope that's OK for you! 08:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rollback and patroller Darth henry has asked me to grant him rollback and patroller rights. I've checked his contributions on Brickipedia and he's really done a lot of work there. So I think I would grant him these rights. What do you think about it? 18:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's my (late) answer to your rollback and patroller question: A rollback is an user who can quickly undo all edits on a page which were done by the last editor. This helps to quickly deal with vandalism. His revert-activity also won't show up on the Wikia activity screen (only on the RecentChanges page). A patroller is an user who takes part in the Recent changes patrol. They check edits in order to make sure that they confirm the policies of the wiki. They do this by clicking the "as patrolled" or the "this page as patrolled" button. 14:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete most of the info on the ARC star fighter? RE: Wiki Navigation The new navigation is really good! I especially appreciate that it includes links to the most important articles on our wiki! Good work, Emitewiki2! 14:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Deletions Hi, Emitewiki2. Why have you deleted the R5-D8 page? It's a new minifigure from a January 2012 set. I think we should keep those articles. 08:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How do you mack a picture next to your username?Jango Fett10 12:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Jango Fett10 your back? Darthwatch789 (talk) 15:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) back your backDarthwatch789 (talk) 15:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC)